


The KO Kid - Jakob's Origins

by CorvusVonWolff



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusVonWolff/pseuds/CorvusVonWolff
Summary: The origin story of one of my newer fanwalkers, Jakob. It's a work in progress, but I wanted to get my ideas down and get some feedback on improving my own writing. If you wanna see more info on Jakob, you can find it here: https://charahub.com/character/1325833/Jakob-Kairos/public/





	The KO Kid - Jakob's Origins

DING!  
The bell rang out as the final member of the opposing team collapsed, unable to keep up the fight against the violet figure standing before them. In the end, only one person stood standing in the cener of Valor's Reach Stadium, an unarmed Azra warrior, exhausted but euphoric.  
"Kilrus! Kilrus!" The crowd chanted as the young warrior basked in the glory of his victory, the Noon sun dancing off his bronze colored horns. He shot  
"Winner: Kilrus, the KO Kid!!!" belted the announcer over the deafening cheer of the crowd.

...

Soft murmurers and pained grunts echoed in the stadium locker room. Fighters shuffled about here and their, some nursing wounds and injuries they received during today's matches and others eagerly preparing for the next battle. Among these gladiators was the victorious Azra fighter, whom was engrossed in carefully taking off his hand wraps and armor and storing away for his next match, so much so he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him, until she gave him a heavy slap on the back.  
"Hey! Ya did great out there, kiddo!" exclaimed Shanelle, an up and coming manager, "The crowd was really eating it up! Didja hear them chanting yer name??"  
"Yeah, I heard them," spoke the weary Azra, ever so slightly annoyed.  
"Aw, Kilrus! Lighten up!" she yelled, "You made it to the semi-finals! Ain't ya excited??"  
"I'm just tired," he said dryly, "And for the last time my name is 'Kairos'"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," his manager said, brushing off his comment. "To tell ya the truth, it's kinda surprising. Especially since you don't use weapons or magic or anything."  
Kairos could only sigh at his manager's overbearing comments. He was happy, but he was too tired and too sore to really comment.  
"Oh, yeah, but the way, ya got a visitor," grumbled Shanelle, "he's waiting for ya in the lobby."  
_I wonder who that might be _, Kairos sarcastically thought to himself. _Whelp, I best not keep him waiting. _____  
After cleaning up some and changing into street clothes, the young Azra strolled down the sparsely-lit corridor to the luxurious waiting room, where a taller, older Azra was waiting for him.  
"Jakob! How's my favorite son doing?" Kairos' father exclaimed, as he embraced him.  
"Heh, I'm your only son," Jakob said as he returned his father's hug.  
"Ha! That's why you're my favorite! Congratulations on making it to the semi-finals!" exclaimed Jakob's father as they broke off their embrace and led his son by the shoulder, "I saw a lot of pretty young ladies fawning over ya during your match~!"  
"Oh. Really?" Jakob coughed awkwardly in a rather disinterested tone, "I didn't notice."  
"Oh, yes! You really should pay more attention, Jakob!" his father guffawed, "A lot of eager young women out there would love to meet ya~!"  
"I'm sure that day will come eventually, father" Jakob blurt out, eager to change the subject. "So are we still going out for dinner?"  
"Oh, absolutely! Your mother and I want to help celebrate your victory!" Jakob's father declared, "You remember the time and place, yes?"  
"Yeah, it's at the fancy new place you keep talking about, right?" Jakob asked.  
"Correct! Make sure you're dressed in something a little more presentable, okay?" his father said, glancing over at the tall clock in the center of the room and just now noticing the lateness of the hour.  
"Oh! I have to run! I'll see you this evening!" exclaimed Jakob's father as he hastily made is way to the door.  
"See you this evening!" shouted Jakob and waving as his father disappeared into the crowd of passerby. Lowering his arm, the weary warrior could only but sigh inwardly, dreading at the prospect what topics of conversation await him at his victory celebration.


End file.
